


The Start of a New Journey

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Magic Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Naruto Femslash Week 2019, Naruto Magic Week 2019, One Ring - Freeform, journies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Sakura had finally done it. After searching for so long, she had finally found the One Ring.





	The Start of a New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Sorry if they seem OOC. It is the first time I have written these two.~~

Sakura had finally done it. After searching for so long, she had finally found the One Ring.

She knew it the moment she saw it, resting on the hand of the queen of the Land of Snow. It was sheer coincidence that she, Sasuke, and Naruto were there to help the region. But she knew it the moment she saw it, the design and the magic that was embedded in the ring, she knew it was the One and Only. 

Given that they were to stay in the region for a while, Sakura was able to discreetly ask about the ring. She was ecstatic to learn it held no real significance to the queen. It was just a pretty ring and while, yes, they knew it had power, no one knew how to access it. (Her questioning didn’t go unnoticed by her comrades. Naruto, the stupid Kitsune, kept loudly questioning why she always was asking about the Ring while Sasuke just kept sending her looks. She wasn’t worried about his dark magic- after all, she was immune to it.) 

So when their task was complete and were given the choice of their reward, Sakura immediately asked for the Ring. 

Of course, she was met with questioning gazes and hesitant questions. Yet in the end, they handed it over. 

She kept the ring on a chain around her neck as they traveled back home. Over mountains and rivers, she kept it close to her and made sure it never got damaged. 

When they arrived at the border of the Land of Fire, the trio departed their separate ways: Sasuke and Naruto going back to their respective home and Sakura going deep into the Endless Forest. 

The way back wasn’t bad as if had been in the past. The thick forest was confusing to traverse but she knew the path to walk since she had done it so many times was before. The creatures that protected the forest’s inner sanctum let her pass without any problems. They knew better now; the unique skillset she had cultivated as a healer and brawler mage made her more than capable to handle them on more than one occasion.

After a few days, she came upon the gates of Yuta, the Elven city. The Elves greeted her, more friendly than when she first had come to the city. She was now a fixed figure- even if she was a human- and everyone knew her by now. 

Her feet carried her further into the city and then to one of the outer regions. As she did, vibrant flowers became more and more prominent until they were now crawling over the tree houses and littered all over the forest floor. 

She smiled and picked up the pace when she saw a particular house in the distance. It looked very much the same as the others but there was a red ribbon hanging on a branch by the door, waving in the breeze. 

When she was at the door, since no Elf locked their doors in Yuta, she was able just to step inside and was greeted by the sweet smell of home. Floral scents and magic that permeated the air that wrapped around her like a warm blanket. But the living area was empty, yet Sakura could hear singing coming from the kitchen. 

“Ino! I’m home!” Sakura called while she dropped her gear by the door. 

The singing abruptly stopped, quickly followed by rushed steps. Sakura’s breath caught and she smiled so hard it hurt her cheeks when her Elven lover came into the living area. 

Ino’s eyes were bright as she swept into the room in flowing clothes and her long flowing hair in a high ponytail. She looked like a real queen- more so than the Queen of the Elves, Touka. But then again, Sakura was very biased.

“Sakura!” she laughed while she jumped onto the pink haired woman. “Welcome home!”

Sakura laughed as she picked her lover up and spun the two of them around. When she placed the elf back on the floor, both of them leaned in for a brief kiss. 

When they pulled back, Sakura still kept a firm hold on Ino’s waist while the elf had wrapped her arms around the human shoulders. They stared at each other with small smiles on their faces and just continued to hold one another. 

A warm feeling filled Sakura’s entire being at finally being able to hold her lover again. To be home with no dangers, no fighting- just  _ home.  _

Sakura’s smile turned a little teasing. “Missed me?” 

Ino snorted. “What would make you say that?” Even as she said that her arms tightened around Sakura

“Well if you didn’t miss me,” Sakura pouted without it being meaningful, “did you at least worry if I would get hurt?”

“More like worried for your teammates, knowing your temper,” Ino laughed. 

“Look, sometimes they deserve it,” Sakura tried to defend. “Especially Naruto.” 

Ino rolled her eyes but made no rebuttal. 

“Come on,” the Elf ordered as she pulled away. She grabbed Sakura’s wrist and lead her up the stairs to their room. “Let’s get you out of those traveling clothes and into a proper bath.”    
  
“Oi! I bathed!”

“A river bath doesn’t count!” 

As the two of them bickered, smiles never left there faces. This was an old song and dance, one that they never seemed to get tired of. 

When they reached their room, Ino let go to head into the bathing area to get the water ready. Sakura went over to their bed and began to remove all the travel attire. But when she was in her tunic and pants, she stopped. 

She pulled out the Ring out of her tunic as her heart began to pick up pace. She held it in her palm and just stared at it- the silver intertwining like vines and precious gemstones to make the flowers. 

Would now be a good time? Or maybe she should hide it and wait until later? But when? 

“Sakura! The bath is ready,” Ino called as she came back in the room. 

The human cursed silently at realizing her split-second hesitation had cost her. 

There were two ways to go about this. Take off the necklace and hide it or go with the original plan she had before she completely forgetting it the moment she saw Ino for the first time in months. 

She only had a moment to think- an overhanging moon and a romantic dinner or in the place where both of them felt at peace. _ At home.  _ After only a second, she slipped the necklace over her head. 

She spun around with a bright smile and made sure to hide the necklace behind her back. Ino stood by the bathing area door with both hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised. “I have something to give you,” Sakura spoke as her fingers worked to get the chain off the Ring. 

Ino frowned. “Now?” 

Sakura shrugged. “Why not? I really know you will  _ love  _ it.” 

The Elf rolled her eyes but Sakura could see the building excitement in them. “Alright then,” she challenged. “Impress me.”

Sakura’s heartbeat sounded loud to her ears while she walked toward her lover. She still kept her hands behind her back until she stood only a few feet in front of the other. She dropped the chain that she had managed to loosen around the Ring and before Ino could ask about it, she presented it without preamble. 

There was a moment of silence before a loud gasped filled the room. Sakura continued to smile even when Ino covered her mouth with both hands. The Elf’s wide eyes began to water and there was a small shake that took over her body. “Y-you-!”

“I told you I would find it,” Sakura stated proudly. She looked to the ring that rested in her palm before she looked back at Ino again. 

Ino’s hands dropped away to grip the fabric at her chest. Her bottom lip trembled as she swallowed. “H-How? It- It’s been  _ missing for hundreds of years!”  _ Her voice was small in the beginning but grew in strength as she continued to talk. 

Sakura giggled. “It is some tale,” she agreed. “But I can tell you that over dinner.” 

Ino’s eyes were completely transfixed on the Ring- the Yamanaka Clan Ring. When the Elven Clan’s came together, one of a kind rings were made with each holding the clan magic that was given to them by the respective gods. Each of the leaders had the rings made that only the then and future clan heads could access the ring’s full power.

One Ring for each clan. One Ring to show the bond between the elves and their deities. Many had been lost to time, like the Yamanaka Ring, or destroyed in unfortunate circumstances. 

Ever since the beginning of their relationship, Ino had told her about the ring that was stolen from the clan. Sakura vowed she would find it and Ino thought she was crazy for it but Sakura would not give up. 

And it finally all paid off. 

Ino’s hands finally let go of her dress and her shaky hands slowly reached out for the ring. 

Butterflies immediately fluttered rapidly in Sakura’s stomach as she closed her hand around the ring. Ino’s eyes snapped toward her, bright fire in them, but Sakura held out a hand. “Before I give you this though,” she pronounced, voice stronger than she actually felt. “You must answer one question for me.” 

The elf raised a fine eyebrow at her but nodded before she wiped away the wetness in her eyes. 

Sakura took a deep breath to steel herself. Her own hands began to shake as she shifted her hold onto the ring to where it was held between her thumb and pointer finger. She then lowered herself down to her one knee. 

“We have been together for a long time,” she started, staring at the Elf. “And after giving it  _ a lot  _ of thought, I am going to ask you: will you marry me?” 

Ino was very quiet- eerily so given who she was- as she stared down at Sakura. Her eyes grew wet again. “Sakura....”

“I know,” the human said. “I know all the things you told me. How I would magically tie myself to you. How I would age like you and watch everyone I love die. How when you die, I will die too.

“But I thought  _ really long and hard about this,”  _ Sakura held up the ring more, “and decided that I want to take that path. To take that path with you- for you.” 

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. “You don’t have to say yes. But I would really like to know what your answer is. But just to point out,” she added with a small smile, “I would really like for you to say yes.”

Ino just stared at her for a second before a slow smile spread across her face. “Oh gods Sakura,” she laughed, small tears now running down her face. “Yes! Yes! Yes, I will marry you!” She then launched herself at the other. 

Sakura threw her head back in laughter as she caught the elf. She lifted them both up as she stood and spun them both around. 

Her chest felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off it and warmth flooded her very being. When she set Ino down she slipped the ring on the Elf’s finger before the two of them kissed deeply.

Yes, the ring was one of a kind and very powerful. But it was also a ring of beginnings- the start of their new journey together. 

Sakura couldn’t wait for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to follow me you can find me on [Tumblr](https://malakia215.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Malakia215)


End file.
